This proposal seeks funds to aid in establishing the germfree dog as an animal resource at the University of Wisconsin Gnotobiotic Laboratory, for the use by qualified investigators of this and other institutions. It is intended that the grant augment the extensive institutional support in facility, equipment, and personnel and expendable supplies. The introduction of the germfree dog as a new research tool will be greatly facilitated by initially subsidizing its production and utilization. As the labor and supply costs stabilize, the subsidy will be gradually decreased during and after the second year. There are a sufficient number of investigators interested in the animal on this campus, so that the germfree dog should be established as a self- sustaining research resource at the Gnotobiotic Laboratory by the end of this project.